


Greatest Love Story

by OIMDIL13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Teenage Drama, and the basketball teams, basketball player Nicole, but it's brief, mainly Nicole's family, plethora of ocs, small town homophobia, wynonna mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIMDIL13/pseuds/OIMDIL13
Summary: Nicole Haught moves to small town Purgatory after her parents are hired by the school district. She isn't all that happy about the move until she meets Waverly Earp on her first day of school. Thus begins a tale of finding yourself, accepting who you are, and falling in lover.Title from the song "Greatest Love Story" by LANCO





	Greatest Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I just really wanted to write a story about WayHaught being high school sweethearts in a way that I could eventually tie into canon. So this is a high school au that will turn into a university/long distance au before circling back to canon. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The halls of Purgatory High were mostly empty as Nicole Haught made her way through them to the principle’s office on the bottom floor of the main building. As Purgatory High’s newest student, Nicole was on the receiving end of many looks from various students not in class for one reason or another on her trek through the halls, some curious, some appraising, and some down right rude. She ignored them all, holding her backpack tighter against her body.

She still didn’t understand why her parents had dragged their family so far out west. Sure, her mom got a job teaching at the middle school and her dad was made the head girls’ basketball coach at the high school, but they had had it good back east. Even if they moved every few years, life as the family of a high school coach was never simple, they had never been truly new to a town before. Nicole had never started school somewhere that she didn’t know someone from her younger years, until now, that is.

The office came into view and Nicole took a deep breath before stepping inside. The secretary, a short woman with a rounded face and kind smile, offered her a welcoming look.

“What can I do for you, sweetie?” She asked kindly. Nicole smiled back.

“I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught, I just transferred here.” She said, and the short woman’s face lit in recognition.

“Oh, you must be Coach Haught’s oldest, huh?” She continued at Nicole’s nod, “Well, it’s nice to finally meet you, your father has told us so much about you. I’m Amy.” Nicole looked confused for a moment, so Amy continued. “Yes, just Amy. I’ve known most of the kids here since they were little, they all call me that. Ah, Coach Clayton, here to greet our newest student?” Amy turned as the door behind her opened and an older, balding man wearing blue jeans, a button down and a blue and white stripped tie stepped out.

“Nicole Haught, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Nicole said in greeting, shaking the principle’s hand.

“Nicole, I’ve heard you are a pretty good ball player.” Coach Clayton said, “Your dad goes on and on about it.”

“I do my best, sir.” Nicole replied uneasily. She knew her father was infinitely proud of her skills on the basketball court, but she wasn’t looking forward to dealing with the expectations the staff of Purgatory High undoubtedly now had.

“Good, good.” Coach Clayton turned to Amy. “Make sure she gets the right schedule, would ya Amy? I’ve got a meeting.”

“Sure thing, Coach.” Amy sat down at her desk and began typing away on her computer like she had expected to be the one sending Nicole off to class.

“Great, see ya.” With that, the principle stepped out of the office and walked off, leaving a dumbfounded Nicole. Were all the staff at this school so casual with the students?

“Let’s see here,” Amy said, bringing Nicole out of her mind. “We have, AP English 3, Advanced Algebra 2, AP World History, AP Physics, Spanish 3, Theatre 3, free period and Girls Athletics. Does that sound about right?” Amy asked. Nicole thought it over for a second before nodding her head. “Perfect let me get this printed out for you then.”

Amy stepped away from her desk, leaving Nicole awkwardly standing in the middle of the office. She looked at the selection of school shirts on the wall, the mural of a blue devil painted on the opposite end and the scattered posters along the hallway reading supportive sayings like ‘if you believe it, you can achieve it.’ Nicole rolled her eyes at the sight, but she took a small amount of comfort in knowing that even if the staff at Purgatory High was a little weird, the décor was the same as every other school she’d attended.

“Hey, Amy, I’ve got the attendance sheet for Mr. Jacks- Oh, you’re not Amy.” Nicole turned at the sound of a new voice, coming to face to face with the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. The girl was smiling brightly, wearing tight black jeans and a long white sweater with a light blue scarf around her neck. Her hair fell in gentle waves, cascading over her shoulders like a light brown waterfall. “I’m Waverly.”

“Hey, I’m Nicole.” Nicole offered her hand to shake, which Waverly took with a bright smile. Nicole marveled at her soft her skin was. “Amy is just getting my schedule off the printer.”

“Oh, you’re the new student?” Waverly asked before continuing. “Of course, you are, that was a stupid question.” It could have been a trick of the light, but Nicole is pretty sure Waverly blushed.

“Here you go, Nicole. Oh, Waverly!” Amy came back into the room, handing a piece of paper to Nicole. “What can I do for you?”

“Hey, Amy. I’ve got Mr. Jackson’s attendance sheet.” Waverly offered her the sheet of paper. Amy took it happily.

“Wonderful, I was just about to call the sub to have it sent down.” Amy placed the paper in a file on her desk. “Actually, could you show Nicole here how to get to the room? She is joining your Advanced Algebra class.”

“Really?” Waverly asked, and Nicole offered her the schedule she had been reading over. Waverly scanned it quickly. “Oh, cool. Of course, I can show you the way.” She smiled at Nicole, who nearly turned into a puddle at the motion. “Thanks Amy, have a wonderful day.”

“Bye, girls.” Amy waved them out with a smile. Nicole dutifully followed Waverly down the hall to the staircase.

“Thanks for showing me around.” Nicole said as the two began the trek to the classroom through the now empty halls.

“Sure thing.” Waverly replied. “So, what brings you to Purgatory? We don’t get a lot of new students.”

“My parents just got jobs here,” Nicole explained. “My mom is teaching 7th grade history and my dad is the new head basketball coach for the girls’ teams.”

“Your Coach Haught’s daughter?” Waverly asked and then mumbled something under her breath when Nicole nodded in response. Nicole thought it sounded suspiciously like ‘of course, she’s hot,’ but didn’t comment on it. “Do you play?”

“Have since I was a kid. I was going to be team captain at my old school.” Nicole replied, following as Waverly turned down a long hallway on the third floor of the building. “Dad’s still going to have some scouts coming to look at me, he thinks I can get a full ride on an athletic scholarship.”

“Nicole, that’s amazing.” Waverly said thoroughly impressed with the red-haired teen. “I can’t wait to see you play. And, lucky for me, I’ll be at every game. Oh, I’m a cheerleader.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” Nicole smiled at her. “I’ll make sure to play my best then, wouldn’t want to disappoint.”

“I’m sure you won’t.” Nicole hadn’t realized they had stopped walking until Waverly reached for the handle of a door to their right. Again, she thought Waverly might have been blushing a bit. “Well, this is it.” Waverly began to pull the door open but stopped briefly. “Oh, and Nicole? Welcome to Purgatory High.”

As Waverly lead her into the classroom, Nicole could only think one thing. _Maybe this place won’t be so bad after all._

 

“C’mon girls! I know you can move those feet faster than that!” Coach Haught yelled across the court. He stood at half-court, assistant coach Michelle Kay at his side, as they both watched the girls with a calm gaze. Nicole had, evidently, started school on the exact day that basketball practice had begun. She wasn’t sure if that was a coincidence, or if her daughter had purposefully orchestrated things so it would work out like that. “Faster, ladies, faster!”

The sound of multiple feet repeatedly hitting the floor filled the gym as the girls preparing for the basketball season were getting warmed up. They were doing an exercise called quarter eagles, where they stood in one place with their feet constantly moving, quickly looking left and right at the direction of Coach Haught. Nicole stood, as she always did, front and center.

“Good, good, alright baseline, now!” Coach Haught blew his whistle as the girls scrambled to the line. “Listen up, ladies.” He began loudly. “Today we are going to be a running a series of drills to see where everyone is at. Tomorrow, the real practice begins. We will be testing your shooting skills, ball handling, and figuring out how much conditioning we need to do. We’ll start with the latter! Juniors and Seniors, on the line!” Nicole stepped forward, noticing about thirteen other girls do the same. “No better test than suicides, wouldn’t you agree, Coach Kay?” Both Coaches smiled at the collective groan from the girls. “On my mark, ladies!”

As her father blew the whistle, Nicole took off, running to the free-throw line and back, then half-court and back, then the opposite free-throw line and back until she finally ran across the full court and returned to the baseline for the last time. She clasped her hands over her head, panting, but proud that the other girls had finished at least three seconds behind her.

“Sophomores, Freshmen, you’re up.” Nicole stepped back with the rest of her group as the younger girls lined up, counting sixteen of them. The whistle went off again and Nicole cheered her younger teammates on. The other Juniors looked at her strangely for a moment before they began clapping as well. The Seniors just stared in slight shock. She glanced over and caught her father’s eye. He nodded approvingly as Coach Kay shot her a smile.

“Round two, first group back on the line!”

After three more circuits, Coach Haught moved on to full court layups. He divided the team in half, stationing each half on opposite baselines and giving each line three balls. “Right handed, first! Go!” Nicole, the first in her line, took off full speed down the court while dribbling the ball expertly. She slowed down a bit as she neared the goal, bringing her right knee up at the same time that her right arm extended to guide the ball to the basket. It fell through the net and Nicole caught it easily, handing it to the girl waiting in line.

After five circuits, they switched to left handed layups, and then moved on to various shooting drills ranging from three-pointers to free throws. Once that was done, the moved on to ball handling skills, where Coach Haught had them dribble up and down the court with their right hand, then left hand, then with one ball under each. After that, they worked on crossovers, and dribbling between their legs before Coach Haught finally called practice to an end.

“Great job today, ladies.” He said as the team gathered around him in a large circle. “I’m very happy with what I saw today. I just wanted to say that no matter what team you are put on, or how well we end up doing this season, I’m very excited to be your coach and I’m looking forward to every game we play together.” He smiled at the girls before extending his hand to the middle of the circle. “Hands in!” Nicole placed her hand over her fathers, a motion soon copied by every other member of the team. “Lady Devils on three, one, two, three!”

“LADY DEVILS!” The team cheered as they lifted their hands up in unison. The girls all jogged over the locker room while Coach Haught stepped into his office.

“Dude, you’re like, crazy good.” Someone said to Nicole as she pulled off her practice jersey. Nicole turned to the girl who had spoken, Amanda Taylor if the name plate on the locker was anything to go by, and smiled at her.

“Thanks, you were pretty good, too.”

“Oh, no, there is no way I did as good as you did.” Amanda protested as she changed clothes. “You looked like you were born to play basketball.”

“Is that a compliment?” Nicole questioned as she pulled her jeans over her hips.

“Hell, yeah it is! I’m Amanda by the way.”

“Nicole,” the red headed girl smiled. “I’d offer my hand to shake but seeing as you’ve already seen me without a shirt on I think we’re past that point.”

“I’d say so, yeah.” Amanda grinned at her as the both finished changing. “You must be the Coach’s daughter, huh? If nothing else, the hair really gives it away.”

“Yes, he’s my dad.”

“No wonder you’re so good, then. He must work with you all the time.” Amanda said as the two of them walked out of the locker room. “Do you drive? Could you give me a ride home?”

“Sure,” Nicole answered easily. “And he does what he can, I guess. I’ve been playing for so long now, it’s almost like second-nature I guess.”

“What’s it like having your dad as your coach?” Amanda asked eagerly.

“It can be…difficult at times.” Nicole answered hoping that Amanda wouldn’t want her to elaborate.

“I get that,” She said and then launched into a story about being the last basketball coach’s son that she had been friends with before the family had moved away. Nicole was grateful that she didn’t have to explain more, and for the easy conversation she had with Amanda as she drove the two of them home. “Thanks for the ride, by the way, I didn’t want to call my brother.”

“Not a problem. See you tomorrow!” Nicole called as Amanda climbed out of her truck. Amanda waved before stepping into her house. Nicole drove home, feeling her clothes sticking to her from the sweat that lingered on her body and wishing she had taken a shower at the school.

 

 

“Hey, honey, how was school?” Nicole’s mother, Sherri, asked as she walked in the door. Sherri smiled at her daughter, nearly a carbon copy of her except for the hair. Nicole’s hair was all her father.

“It was fine.” Nicole answered. “Went about as well as the first day at a new school ever does. Where’re the twins?”

“Helping your father in the backyard. The trampoline finally arrived.” Sherri explained easily. “So, did you make some new friends?”

“Yeah,” Nicole’s mind wondered to Amanda and a few other people she had met in class.

“And, did you meet anyone who might be more than a friend?”

“Mom!” Nicole admonished, but she couldn’t stop her mind from immediately thinking about Waverly. “No!”

“Sure, sweetie.” Sherri replied. “And practice?”

“Was good, but I didn’t get a chance to shower yet so I’m going to go do that before dinner.” Nicole moved to the stairs that led the her and siblings bedrooms only to be stopped by the sound of her younger brother calling her name.

“Nicole! Can you come help us with this?” The newly turned teenager shouted from the back door.

“Coming, Josh!” Nicole shouted back and turned in his direction.

Stepping out the door, Nicole saw her father, Jonathan, and sister Caitlyn struggling to assemble the trampoline. Jose was waiting for her by the door. “Cait isn’t strong enough to push it into place.”

“I am, too!” Cait yelled as the her two siblings neared.

“Take it easy there, firecracker.” Nicole ruffled her sister’s blonde hair. “Let me help you.”

It took them about half an hour to assemble to trampoline, but everyone was happy with the finished product. As the four Haughts headed back inside for dinner, with Cait and Josh filling Nicole in on everything she had missed throughout their day, Nicole again thought that maybe moving to Purgatory wasn’t the worse thing ever.


End file.
